In order for a 3D display to produce a true sensation of depth, and more specifically, a simulated sensation of surface depth, it is desirable for each point in the display's visual field to generate the accommodative response corresponding to its virtual depth. If the accommodative response to a display point does not correspond to the virtual depth of that point, as determined by the binocular depth cues of convergence and stereopsis, the human eye may experience an accommodation conflict, resulting in unstable imaging, harmful eye strain, headaches, and, in the absence of accommodation information, almost a complete lack of surface depth. Referring to FIG. 1, an augmented reality scenario (8) is depicted with views to the user of actual objects within the user's reality, such as landscaping items including a concrete stage object (1120) in a park setting, and also views of virtual objects added into the view to produce the “augmented” reality view; here a robot statue (1110) is shown virtually standing upon the stage object (1120), and a bee character (2) is shown flying in the airspace near the user's head. Preferably the augmented reality system is 3-D capable, in which case it provides the user with the perception that the statue (1110) is standing on the stage (1120), and that the bee character (2) is flying close to the user's head. This perception may be greatly enhanced by utilizing visual accommodation cues to the user's eye and brain that the virtual objects (2, 1110) have different depths of focus, and that the depth of focus or focal radii for the robot statue (1110) is approximately the same as that for the stage (1120). Conventional stereoscopic 3-D simulation display systems, such as that depicted in FIG. 2, typically have two displays (74, 76), one for each eye, at a fixed radial focal distance (10). As stated above, this conventional technology misses many of the valuable cues utilized by the human eye and brain to detect and interpret depth in three dimensions, including the accommodation cue, which is associated with the eye's repositioning of the crystalline lens within the eye complex to reach a different depth of focus with the eye. There is a need for an accommodation accurate display system which takes into account the accommodation aspects of the human eye/brain image processing complex.